


Clothes Make the Villain

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: A short drabble in which Evie and Mal get their outfits switched





	Clothes Make the Villain

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

The Isle of the Lost was evil, Mal would admit that without so much as a blink.  It was evil, and cruel, and ruthless, and cutthroat. Auradon was always meant to serve as the shining beacon in the distance, the symbol of goodness and purity, looming over The Isle as a bludgeoning reminder to all villains of what they  _should_ be striving to be. Yes, Auradon was The Isle’s antithesis, but every light casts a shadow, and the kingdom of heroes was no different—for an evil lurked within its heart, an evil pure and dark, something so soul-wrenchingly vile it gave the island prison every single run for its money:  
  
Gym class.

For a malicious girl and her friends, who had to run, leap, climb, and hurdle their way around life each and every day on The Isle of the Lost, coming to Auradon and being introduced to  _mandatory_  exercise for a  _grade_  sat relatively poorly with them.  
  
Especially so with Mal, who cursed (not literally, amazingly enough) the hideous blue and yellow shirt and sweatpants that consisted of the uniform for P.E., which, after forty minutes of dodgeball, she relished the thought of yanking off and forgetting about until her next round of physical education horror the day after tomorrow.  
  
The girl’s locker room was dark when she arrived there, and fiddling with the light switch did her no good. She groaned to herself, but there was nothing to be done. The older sections of campus were notorious for electrical problems, something about mice having chewed through wires—thank you, Cinderella.  It wasn’t the first time Mal had experienced it, and it wouldn’t be the last, but mainly she was just dreading the fist she’d have to rein in when Jay made the inevitable crack of “What? You get dressed in the dark?”  
  
Naturally, her artistic brain was great with mental pictures, and she had no problem following the path through the room and to her locker from memory alone. Her locker door open halfway—exactly the way she kept it because no one dared to mess with her stuff—and the long bench in front of the row of lockers where she’d folded and left her beloved purple outfit…empty.  Her hand felt around in the dark once, twice, three times, coming up with only the bare wood of the bench.  
  
“What??” she blurted to herself.  
  
So much for no one daring to mess with her stuff.  
  
Just when she was thinking there was no way in Hades or hellfire that she’d go marching around campus in the atrocious school colors to search out her clothes, she found salvation in what appeared to be another set of clothes just a locker or two down from her on the bench. Right away she felt leather, so that was a plus. She was just a little kid the last time she had to resort to stealing clothes, but The Isle was forever in her blood, and the act was as natural as riding a bike.  Whatever she had her hands on would suit her for now, or so she thought, until she had grabbed what felt suspiciously like a skirt.  
  
“Great…” she grumbled.  Just her rotten luck she’d have to rely on something with a skirt.  
  
She just didn’t comprehend  _how_  rotten her luck was until she made it out of the locker room and back out into the sunshine. Sunshine beaming down on a black skirt, studded and splattered. Black and white leggings. A too-familiar caped blue jacket.  
  
Evie’s clothes.  By all that was evil, she was wearing Evie’s clothes.  
  
The skirt, she very much did not appreciate. The heels, she appreciated even less as she started to make tracks away from the locker rooms, across the grass alongside the Tourney field and in the direction of the main school building. She really didn’t even get the chance to make it past the field before it happened.  
  
“…Mal?  Mal, what the heck are you—”  
  
“Say it, Jay,” she called out to him without even laying her eyes on him.  "Say it and I deck you.“  
  
Thankfully, it was just Jay, Carlos, and only a small scattering of other team members still out on the field.  She wouldn’t have to fight the entire Tourney team over a skirt and black heels.  
  
Evie, across campus, didn’t have to worry about fighting anyone.  The fashion-forward VK very rarely underestimated the power of a stylish jacket, but boy, did she underestimate the power of Mal’s. Or maybe, she just underestimated the power of Mal’s jacket on  _her_. People jumped out of her way when they saw her coming, even after they saw that the flash of blue they glimpsed atop her head was not a flash of purple.  
  
Evie was the last person who would ever adhere to the phrase "getting dressed in the dark”, but the lights were out in the girls’ locker room, what was she supposed to do? Wander around in her best friend’s leather, apparently.  
  
She had no idea how they’d gotten so separated already, Mal was just a couple feet behind her after gym class as she headed for the locker room, but now here they were, maybe on complete opposite sides of the campus for all they knew.  
  
Doug was the first one who dared to say anything to her when she made it to the main school building, braving the sight of that already-iconic purple jacket on her to walk over with curiosity and a question.  
  
“Uhh, what happened here?” he asked, falling into step beside Evie as she headed for her dorm room.  
  
“Mix up after gym class,” Evie sighed.  
  
“Soo then I take it Mal is in your outfit?”  
  
Evie came to a dead stop in the middle of the hallway, eyes wide and clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp.  
  
“Oh my gosh…Mal is in a  _skirt_ ,” she realized, mildly horrified at the thought.  
  
“…Hoo boy,” Doug breathed. “Well, in that case, I think I’ll just…head out.”  
  
Either very wisely or very fearfully, he scampered off, leaving Evie standing there mid-gasp. Her eyes darted around, expecting to see Mal on the warpath, a figure of blue stomping her way down the corridors. As it was, Mal didn’t end up being a figure of blue stomping her way down the corridors. She ended up being a figure of blue busting the dorm room door open, face scrunched up in that almighty pout of hers. Evie, standing by her bed and emptying out the contents of her purse, wondered if she could take a stab at how many kids Mal had decked on her way over.  
  
“Hi,” Evie cautiously and shyly greeted, taking in the sight of what her clothes looked like from the other side.  
  
For a brief moment she wondered if Mal might deck her, too.  
  
“Hi,” Mal just grumbled. “Now come on, give me my jacket and take back this stinking skirt.”  
  
Evie lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“Excuse you?”  
  
“You know what I mean,” Mal waved her off. “I walked all the way across the school in this getup and I…”  
  
Mal trailed off, losing her train of thought as the fire settled from her eyes and let her get an actual look at Evie. The boots on her feet were a nice substitute for heels, as were Mal’s purple studded jeans. And Mal too was taking in the sight of what her outfit looked like from the other side, admiring her jacket with its purple, green, and now touches of deep blue from Evie’s hair spilling over the collar.  
  
“…What?” Evie prodded. “Why are you staring at me like that?”  
  
Mal, who had grudgingly been a figure of blue her entire walk from the locker room, was now a figure of blue and pink.  
  
“Nothing, you just…you look good in my clothes, that’s all,” she mumbled, keeping her eyes fixed out the window when she decided she’d stared enough at Evie.  
  
The girl in purple flashed her a dazzling smile, relishing in the compliment.  
  
“Is that so?”   
  
“Well, I mean, it’s you. You look good in anything,” Mal went on, very petulantly.  
  
Evie giggled, leaving her purse behind on the bed to move to the doorway of the bathroom to go change.  
  
“Sure, Mal.  Nice save.”


End file.
